ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Vixens Championship
The EAW Vixens Championship is a retired professional e-wrestling world championship in Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW). It is an interbranded championship that is able to be compete across the three brands of EAW. It was first established in April 2008 when Extreme Answers Wrestling built a new division of female competitors known as Vixens. History Origin The title was first competed for on an episode of Showdown when two Vixens, Jenny and Cassie, battle for the championship. Jenny would be victorious, claiming the title and accolade for first Vixens Champion. The title was introduced in the company to make sure that the rising women's division of the company could have a prize to reward their talents as much as the elitists. Prominence The Vixens Championship debuted as part of the Showdown brand, but still entailed its interbranded competition. The first Free-Per-View where the Vixens Championship was defended was at the first-ever Grand Rampage event, Grand Rampage 2008, where Cassie was able to claim the championship from Jenny and HBKF, in the triple threat match. The first Pain for Pride where the Vixens Championship was put on the line was the first-ever Pain for Pride event, Pain for Pride, where Sabina won the vacated Vixens Championship against Jenny, Alexa, and Jaden. The title would continue to rise to prominence, being featured at Pain for Pride many times. Pain for Pride 2 was where Sabina won her third Vixens Championship, the most that any Vixen has won, as she defeated Heart Break Gal. Pain 4 Pride featured a Vixens Championship Scramble Match where Heart Break Gal won her second Vixens Championship against Kendra Shamez, Carrie, Cameron Ella Ava, and Christy Cruise. Pain for Pride V had a Vixens Championship Match as Heart Break Gal would be the first Vixen to defend her championship at Pain for Pride as she defeated Cameron Ella Ava and Cleopatra. Pain for Pride VI held a Vixens Championship Match between two rivals in the division in a legendary match where Cameron Ella Ava ended the long reign of Cleopatra, which would be the last Pain for Pride to feature the championship. Resurgence In October 2018, the Vixens Championship was reinstated via a decision by the board of directors under the conditions negotiated by Cleopatra in order for her to return, which they agreed to. Cleopatra being the longest reigning champion of all time, used her leverage to once again add a reign to her resume. She used this championship as a part of her agenda to bring the women's division back to what she described as it's "glory days". She would carry this championship with her every week and defended it on episodes of Empire, including in a main event against Cameron Ella Ava, where she successfully retained. On the January 10th edition of Empire, the title switched hands after Kassidy Heart defeated Cleopatra to capture her first singles championship in EAW. Reigns The inaugural champion was Jenny when she was able to defeat Cassie on an episode of Dynasty. There have been fifteen (15) official champions, with Sabina and Heart Break Gal holding three individual reigns. the most of any Vixen. The longest reigning champion was Cleopatra who held the championship almost a year, (between a June episode of Dynasty and Pain for Pride VI). The shortest reigning Vixens Champion was HBKF, who lost the championship on the same night on Showdown. The final EAW Vixens Champion was Sheridan Müller, and she held it until the title was retired at Road to Redemption 10. Title History Key Names History As of , . :† indicates reigns and title changes not recognized by EAW. Category:EAW Championships Category:EAW Vixens Category:Championships Category:EAW Category:Titles